


Writing Prompts

by Mag91927



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag91927/pseuds/Mag91927
Summary: Honestly not sure if I’m going to write more of this. I just wrote a little prompt and one of my friends said to upload it so...He fell to his knees. He wanted to get up; to fight, to block, to run, to do anything, but his body wouldn’t move. His heart was going too quick. He knew this feeling. He had felt this feeling his whole life. It’s all he’s ever known for certain.
Kudos: 1





	1. “I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don’t think this will be a story so far warning

He fell to his knees. He wanted to get up; to fight, to block, to run, to do anything, but his body wouldn’t move. His heart was going too quick. He knew this feeling. He had felt this feeling his whole life. It’s all he’s ever known for certain. 

Fear

James heard his voice cut through the silence in the room like a knife. 

“Say your last words quickly.” He said in what almost sounded like a chuckle.

James had so many thing he wanted to go back and do, so many things he wanted to change, both for himself and others, but in the end if he had only one chance there was nothing else on his mind. 

James felt a hand come under his jaw and pull his face upwards. He had no choice but to look into the brown eyes he had come to know so well. 

Nothing else even had a chance of being his last words, there had only been one thing holding him back all this time and now it seemed like that blockade was almost gone. 

Through his tears and shaky voice, James said something he has always dreamed of.

“I Love You.”


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We monsters have our motivations, even if they don’t make sense to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m just going to fill this story with random writing prompts I come up with.

“We monsters have our motivations, even if they don’t make sense to you.”

He spit out the last word like it hurt him to say it. 

John didn’t understand, he called himself a monster and yet acted as if John was the evil one.

“So what now? You drop me off at the next low life town we come by, just so I can live on the streets long enough to have a bit of ‘fun’ before I die? I’d rather you left me in the cage!”

It happened too quickly, John’s not even sure he really knew what happened.

He could barely breathe, the dark green hand that had been used to set him free was now holding him against the cavern wall. His first instinct was to fight but he meant what he said. Dying here was better than in the streets while someone used him for ‘fun’. 

“You aren’t going anywhere but back home with us. You’re going to be punished for everything you’ve done. You and your kind.”

His kind? Like humanity? The last he heard Orcs loved humans. They had given them a safe place to live. This didn’t make any sense.

But before he could continue his train of thought there was a noise from the dark depths of the cavern behind them.


End file.
